The Day I Realized Why I Was No Longer an FBI Investigator
by thexxit
Summary: Skinner drops by to see Scully and her baby, and finds a little surprise there as well.


Title: The Day I Realized Why I Was No Longer an FBI Investigator  
Rating: Mild PG-13.  
Spoilers: You really must know up to the end of season 8 for sure. There's not much excuse for you *not* to know that far yet anyway!  
Disclaimer: No, sadly enough I don't own any of these characters. I make no money off of them.

Summary: Skinner drops by to see Scully and her baby, and finds a little surprise there as well.

So, I don't think I have to say it, but for those who don't know my stories, many, many of them were written a long time ago. Some were written during the run of the show, some were written afterwards (before the movie) during various reruns or while I watched my own DVD collection. This is one of those. And no, I'm not fond of the title. But oh well. I kept the story as is.

And yes, back then it seems I was very obsessed with them getting married since the topic comes up so often in my stories. I just wanted them together forever (not that marriage promises that!).

I hope you enjoy! Feedback very welcome and also very encouraged!

* * *

The Day I Realized Why I Was No Longer an FBI Investigator

A miracle had happened. Dana Scully, whose file I had read, who handed me the report herself, who had a plethora of medical evidence to back it up, had given birth when her womb was supposed to be barren.

Though so many unbelievable things have happened since she told me, it's still very difficult to believe. I thought her cancer had come back when they told me I would find her in the hospital after I returned from Oregon. I debated on telling her the bad news, especially under the circumstances, maybe when she got better or was discharged, but I knew it was something I couldn't keep from her. They were two halves of a whole, Mulder and Scully. Platonic soul mates. I truly believed it.

And why shouldn't I? Scully was found in the apartment of a psychotic killer in the early morning hours wearing his shirt and her hastily thrown on jeans. Mulder admitted to me that he'd done the wrong thing and broken FBI regulations, getting sexually involved with a person of interest who then died in a fiery blaze. The evidence was with me. Their relationship was a loving one, but they were with sexual with other people. Their love just wasn't like that.

I often wondered about Scully's pregnancy. Her devotion to finding Mulder didn't surprise me in the least. He was just as devoted when she'd gone missing, and they'd only been working together a short time then. I knew she would not rest, just as he did not, until she found him. As her stomach kept growing I meant to ask. I wanted to ask. Was there a father? Was it an anonymous donor of egg and sperm? Was this divine intervention, or perhaps something I would not understand, or be willing to?

As close as we became during Mulder's disappearance and death, I didn't ask. I was embarrassed to bring up such a topic. She was like a kid sister, or the girl next door you adopted as your own and took care of, no matter how much trouble she got you into. I didn't know how to bring up the topic of sex and babies.

Besides, it wasn't like I was like Mulder, sticking my nose into everything.

The birth was traumatic, I can imagine. Monica Reyes, who I understand has no medical training beyond what they teach in Quantico, and believe me, that does not include the birthing of babies, alone in the middle of nowhere with Agent Scully who is about to pop. When the time comes, first time mother Scully is terrified and in pain, and as Reyes helps, *they* show up. Hoards of them – beings, whatever they are, and there is nothing they can do. The baby won't wait.

Mulder, of course, rescues her. The fact that he stayed with us rather than going with Scully fell in line with my belief that he was not the father, though he did nearly shoot the pilot of the chopper, threatening him with everything he could until he agreed to take him south. That's all they knew, to go south. How he found her I'll never know. But he did, and he brought back a little miracle with him.

I haven't seen Dana or the baby at all. There's been too much to clean up. Deaths, accusations of conspiracy, and Mulder himself mean a lot of paper work and a lot of answers to give. I've sheltered Dana from it. This is her time to be happy now.

Today, however, I'm ready for a social call. Teddy bear in hand, I knock on her door softly, not sure if there is a nap time rule I'm breaking. I hear footsteps and relax a bit, and the door opens.

"Mulder?" I say, looking into the sleepy face of my former charge.

"Shhh," he says, finger to his lips. "Scully's sleeping. This little monster was up all night. Come in."

I do walk in, a little stupefied. There is Mulder, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, bare feet, holding in his arms a newborn infant as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As he turns to walk away I see he has a bottle in the back pocket of his pants, and he goes to the kitchen to turn off the stove.

"Sorry. Scully's mom gave her all these frozen meals before the baby came, and I'm just heating some soup for when she wakes. How are you, sir?" he says. I guess old habits die hard. "Nice friend you've got there." He nods to the teddy bear in my hand.

"Oh. This is for the baby." I realize I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. Good thing teddy bears are gender neutral.

"He'll love it. He has a few and he just stares at them. I personally think he's wondering why we would give him so many pretend wild animals, but Scully says he's just learning to see properly. Oh, hey, you haven't met him yet, have you? Here." He pulls back the blanket the baby is wrapped it and I can see his face clearly, his hand coming out of the wrapping and shaking about. "This is William. William, meet the Skinman."

I don't even register what Mulder has called me. I can't stop staring. He's beautiful, Scully's son. He has wisps of dark reddish hair on his head. His eyes are a bright blue, and his skin is porcelain. There is just one thing… that nose. I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Mulder…." I croak out.

"Cute, huh? I think he looks like an old man in a tiny body, but Scully doesn't like me saying that."

"He's got your nose," I say in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't want him too perfect. Besides, the ladies love the nose. Gives character, they say. He won't have a hard time. Especially not with those baby blues."

And it dawns on me. This is Mulder's child. Scully gave birth to Mulder's son, and now Mulder is here, unemployed and taking care of both of them.

"Have a seat. Want some coffee? I'm sure there are some cookies or chips around here somewhere. You know when they say sometimes pregnant women start nesting? I never knew what that was until I saw Scully towards the end. She was baking everything! I couldn't even keep up and I can normally eat an entire box of oreos. Ah, here." He pulls out a glass container with cookies stacked inside. "Oatmeal chocolate chip, peanut butter raison – don't ask me, she likes it – and ginger. They're really good."

I take one, and watch in amazement as he goes back to the kitchen, pours a one handed cup of coffee, and brings it over.

"Cream or sugar?" he asks.

"No," I manage, "that's fine. You're good with him," I say, wondering if he'll offer any information.

"Yeah, well, quick study I guess. The first time I held him was pretty awkward, but practice makes perfect. Scully complains she has to fight me for time with him. I don't know, I never saw myself as a father until I met Scully, and even then I didn't really know I wanted it until William got here. Now I don't know what I would do with my life if I didn't have him."

"And the FBI?" I ask. "The X-Files?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'll miss being an agent, and the X-Files were an important part of my life, they still are, really. I won't even want to stop looking for answers to the unexplained. But I've got something more important now, something to ground me. I'm not desperate for the search anymore. I've got everything I really need right here."

I have no idea how to answer such a sentimental speech, so I don't. "How's Dana?"

"Dana, huh?" He gives me a look, pulling the bottle from his back pocket so he can lean back in his chair. "She's great. She's healing nicely, so the doctors say, and besides the fact that this one has an appetite like dear old dad, and may have inherited my insomnia, she's adjusting to mommy-hood very well. She's a natural. She knows exactly what's wrong with him the minute he begins to fuss. She's like supermom. Except, she gets cranky from lack of sleep, which is why I won't wake her."

"No, I understand. So, uh, have you moved in?" I ask. It's only fair I get to the nitty gritty. They have obviously been doing *something* under my nose to get into this predicament.

"Practically. But all my stuff is still at my apartment. I told Scully we should just look for something bigger and get rid of both places. I think we're ready to start this new chapter in our lives. And we could definitely use the space."

"Can you afford it?"

"I can afford it, but convincing her isn't easy. Convincing her of anything is not very easy," he laughs. It actually startles me. I don't know that I've ever heard a genuine laugh from him.

"Mulder?" we hear. We both turn our heads towards the hallway.

"Out here, Scully, don't worry. The tiny old man is fine. Go back to sleep."

"How many times have I told you not to call him that. He doesn't look – "

Her words stop as she sees me. She's in her oversized pyjamas, a robe on top. Her hair is messy and she hasn't an inch of makeup on, not even covering the mole that rarely sees the light of day. She's even got glasses on.

"Oh. Sir, I didn't know you were here." She pulls her robe tightly around her and belts it, then tries to smooth her fingers through her hair. She's glaring at Mulder, who shrugs.

"He just got here. I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm sorry, sir," she says, sitting next to Mulder and playing with her baby's foot. "He was up all night and I wasn't able to sleep."

"No apologies necessary. Mulder already explained. I'm sorry to have intruded, I just stopped by to give you my best wishes."

"He brought a bear." Mulder motions to the small bear wearing an FBI jacket that I purchased from the FBI gift shop that visitors are taken to at the end of the tour. It was the easiest thing I could think of.

"Thank you, Walter, you didn't have to."

"Walter. Dana. What happened when I was gone anyway?"

Scully ignores him and continues. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. Mulder already offered me coffee. Like I said, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I didn't want to interrupt."

"No interruption at all." She runs her hand through her hair once more and that's when I notice it. On the third finger of her left hand is a big, sparkling rock. Mulder catches me staring at it.

"Ah, so you've found out our secret. You're the first to know, except for Scully's mom of course. She nearly screamed when she saw it. I think she's just pleased we're not living in sin with an illegitimate child."

"Mulder," Scully warns.

"Anyway, it's true. I'm about to strap on the old ball and chain. I asked and finally she accepted."

"Well. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Scully says, blushing. She makes a beautiful mother. I know she'll make a beautiful bride as well. Mulder is one lucky son of a bitch. I think he knows it.

"I should be going," I say, standing. "Congratulations again, for the baby and the engagement."

"You don't have to leave so soon," Scully says.

"No, I've got some work to do, and you need family time. He's beautiful, Dana."

"Thanks, but the baby is cuter," Mulder jokes. I don't laugh. I never do, even when it really is funny. Scully just shakes her head. They both stand with me.

"Thanks for coming, Walter, and thank you for the gift."

"I'll be in touch. Take care." With one last look at the little one, I exit, and the door closes behind me. I pause for a minute and I can hear their voices.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here!" Scully says.

"He just showed up and you were asleep. Why would I wake you for him?"

"At least given me some warning. I came out here looking like a bag lady."

"You look beautiful. Gorgeous. You're still glowing, even after the birth."

"Shut up, Mulder."

"You are. Skinner was lucky to see you like this." I hear the wet sounds of kissing. "I bet he's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of me. That in the end I still get to be your partner. That I get to raise this wrinkly baby with you that suspiciously looks like him. Walter and Dana indeed."

She laughs. "Shut up, Mulder."

"Come on. Have something to eat. You must be starving."

After they move away from the door I don't hear them anymore, so I find my way back outside. There's one thing that pisses me off about the entire situation. Mulder's right. I do feel a pang of jealousy.


End file.
